


Cold Remedy

by Fidelius



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, I - unlike Bones - am not a medical professional. So...yeah., Jim has a cold, garlic/honey/hot water sounds gross but it will help you feel better. I promise, mild ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelius/pseuds/Fidelius
Summary: Playing in the rain leaves Jim sick with a cold. Bones liberally applies tea, cuddles, and story time.





	Cold Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> [MoMoMomma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma) is sick. I asked what she wanted. She said Daddy Bones taking care of sick Jim. So that is what she got. 
> 
> Big thanks to [WritersAreLiars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersAreLiars/pseuds/WritersAreLiars) for doing the Beta thang for me. He's the best.

"Daddy?" Jim's voice was hoarse as he sat up and searched the room with his eyes, looking for Bones.

Setting his knife down on the counter, Bones walked across their small dorm room to the bed. "I'm right here, baby."

"I-I don't feel good." It wasn't a whine but it was close.

Bones didn't point out _why_ Jim didn't feel good, even though he wanted to so badly he could almost taste it. Instead, he settled Jim back against the pillows, pulled the covers back up to his boy's chin, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I know, darlin'. Daddy's makin' you something that'll help you feel better, okay?"

Jim frowned. "Is it medicine? I _don't like_ medicine, daddy!"

His tone became slightly hysterical right there at the end and Bones had to close his eyes against the desire to remind Jim that his cold was his own fault.

"It's not medicine, baby. It's tea. My momma made it for me and now I'm making it for you."

Jim's eyes narrowed even as he snuggled back into the pillows. "Tea is yucky. I don't want tea."

And there it was. Bones' limit.

"Well, I didn't want you to play in the rain puddles last night instead of coming inside but you chose to ignore me. So now you get tea and I won't be getting any more lip, will I?"

Jim looked like he wanted to protest. He was a grown man. He was well within his rights to play in rain puddles all night long if he wanted. He was absolutely allowed to stomp in puddles and kick rain-soaked leaves until the sun came up if that was how he wanted to spend his evening. Bones wasn't the boss of him.

Except Jim had called out for his daddy, not his boyfriend. Which meant that right then Bones absolutely _was_ the boss of him, thank you very much. It also meant that Jim could drink his tea or he could get in trouble and still drink his tea.

"No, sir." Jim's petulance was made somehow cuter because of the hoarseness of his voice. He sounded like an irritated frog and Bones couldn't help but smile.

"C'mon now, darlin'. Don't be like that. How about I read you a book while you drink your tea?"

Jim's eyes lit up but he kept his pout in place. "Any book I want?"

Bones nodded once, ruffled Jim's hair, and stood up. "Any book you want, baby. Look on my PADD for one while I finish your tea, alright?"

Jim didn't respond but Bones heard the drawer of his nightstand open and close in quick succession and that was a good enough answer.

Things were quiet as Bones minced a clove of garlic and added it to a few tablespoons of honey in a mug. Before long boiling water from their kettle was added to the garlic and honey mixture and Bones made his way back to their bed with the mug in his hand.

Bones held his hand out for the PADD, handed Jim the mug, and settled on the bed beside his boy.

"What book didja pick?"

Jim ignored him and sniffed the mug before taking a tentative sip.

"This tastes funny."

Bones lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, well. It's good for you so you're going to drink it. Aren't you?"

The mumbled _yes, daddy_ came from behind the mug as Jim took another drink.

It took three and a half stories before Jim started to doze beside him, his mug of tea only half finished. Setting the PADD aside, Bones gently removed the mug from Jim's hand and slipped off the bed.

Bones only made it about five steps before he sneezed. The noise was loud in the room and he knew that it had probably pulled Jim from his nap.

Just as he was about to take another step he sneezed again. This time with enough force to make him double over.

"Daddy?" Jim's voice was sleepy but Bones could hear the vein of humor in it.

Turning slowly, he lifted an eyebrow at his boy even as another sneeze tickled his nose.

"Yes?"

Jim's eyes were large with a faux innocence that was only made more adorable by his chapped nose and hoarse voice, "maybe you should have some yucky tea too."

Bones didn't laugh. He could feel the need bubbling up in his throat but he refused to give his little brat the satisfaction.

He did, however, make more tea. This time for himself. And he drank it without breaking eye contact with Jim. Because little boys could say tea was yucky but daddies had to set the example. Even if the tea did taste funny.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna be buds, I can be found [ on tumblr](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com).


End file.
